Star TrekThe Fly Crossover
by wa4lrm
Summary: This crossover to 1958 version of The Fly which got crossed with the transporter. That's how transporter got invented.


**Star Trek/The Fly Crossover**

**Disclaimer:** Captain James T. Kirk, Captain Spock, Commander Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, Captain Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott, Commander Pavel Chekov, Commander Nyota Uhura, and Commander Hikaru Sulu from "Star Trek" are property of Paramount Pictures. Andre Delambre, Helene Delambre, Philippe Delambre, Francois Delambre, Inspector Charas and Alan Hinds from "The Fly" (1958) and "Return of the Fly" are property of George Langelaan. I am not making any money, and it was written only for enjoyment for myself and other fans.

**Rated PG**

Scotty and the maintenance crew were working on the transporter room. They were doing some upgrades and improvements on the transporter. The Enterprise was going on Warp Speed 8. Suddenly, the Enterprise ride got very rough. The USS Enterprise somehow went through a time barrier. Scotty said "What's going on?"

Captain Kirk replied, "Somehow we have traveled back through time for no reason. We are somewhere in mid twentieth century. I believe we are somewhere in the 1950's."

Something was coming through the transporter. Scotty said, "There is an unauthorized entry coming through transporter. There can't possibly be anything in the transporter during this century."

Captain Kirk said, "Go to red alert! We've got an unauthorized entry. Phasors on stun."

Scotty replied, "You can cancel red alert. It's turned out to be a white cat with a bowl of milk."

Doctor McCoy said, "Could you explain how the cat got through to the transporter room? There can't possibly be a transporter in the twentieth century. Where did the cat come from?"

Scotty replied, "I just found out where it came from. It came from Canada and there is some kind of transporter activity. Please check out the computer log to see if there was a transporter around at that time. Someone may have changed the course of history."

Uhura came to transporter room to se the cat. Uhura said, "Can I take the cat to my quarters? I'll take care of him."

Doctor McCoy replied, "First, I must examine him. I must make sure he is healthy" Doctor McCoy examined the cat and it did seem healthy. Then Uhura took the cat to her quarters.

Spock said to computer, "Computer, find anything about transporters during the twentieth century."

The computer replied, "Working. There was an inventor named Andre Delambre. He had experimented in the basement of his home. There were two cabinets; one was a disintegrator and the other was an integrator. However, there was a disaster. He had tried to beam himself and got mingled with a fly which had gotten beamed with him. When he got to the integrator, he came out with the head of the fly and the fly had a human head. Then he destroyed the machines and ordered his wife Helene to squash his head in the press. Years later, his son Philippe created new equipment and retried the experiment. He had patented the invention. However, it didn't get into production until the twenty-first century."

Spock asked, "Do you think the cat came from there?"

The computer replied, "Yes, he had experimented with the cat but only only disintegrated and never re-integrated."

The Spock told the crew and explained, "My analysis is that the cat got intercepted by our transporter while Andre experimented on his transporter equipment."

Captain Kirk had talked with the crew about beaming to Andre's lab. He wasn't sure if that would change the course of history. Chekov asked, "If we prevented the fly from getting into a disintegrator, would he become a famous inventor for the transporter equipment?"

Spock warned, "By altering history, we could cause him to discontinue the transporter equipment only ending up not having one invented at all. What would it be like if we didn't have a transporter equipment? That's a risk we are taking. My logical thinking is that we would change the course of history."

Chekov replied, "If we could give him the modifications for the transporter equipment, there is a good chance that the fly and Andre would disintegrate and integrate safely, even if a fly was in it."

Dr. McCoy and Spock went to the transporter room with the instructions for the modification of Andre's transporter equipment, hoping to avoid the accident. Scotty was getting ready to beam them to Andre's lab. After they got beamed to Andre's lab, an integrator came on with the beam of light and Andre appeared with a head of the fly. "Dr. McCoy said, "Oh my God, we got here too late."

Andre with a head of the fly came running toward Dr. McCoy as if he was threatening him. Spock used his Vulcan grip on back of his neck to temporarily knocking him out. Dr. McCoy ran his medical scanner on him. Dr. McCoy said, "Except for his head and right hand, rest of his body appears healthy. His head and right hand has the genes of the fly. Let's see if we can find the fly and transport them again."

Spock replied, "I hate to say it, the fly had escaped from the lab. My logical thinking say we should just leave him there and we are not suppose to interfere with that history."

Dr. McCoy said, "Beam us up Scotty."

After they returned to the transporter room, Dr. McCoy explained, "We got there too late since Andre already had the head of the fly. I had instructions for him to modify the transporter equipment and somehow I left it at the lab. We must go back down there and get it."

Several hours later, Scotty beamed Dr. McCoy and Spock back to the lab. Francois and Inspector Charas were at the lab. The Inspector Charas drew out the gun and said, "Who are you two? And for you, why are why are your ears pointed?"

Spock replied, "We are from the future. We came from the 23rd century. I came to give Andre the instructions for modifications to prevent this accident, but we got there too late. I do know one thing, his son Philippe is going to work on the transporter equipment. When he grows up, please give him that instruction sheet to prevent this accident from happening again. You are looking for a fly, but it already escaped from the lab"

Francois said, "Please give that to me. I'll keep it in safe place. If you are really from the future, why don't you find the fly?"

Spock and Dr. McCoy went outside and found Philippe at the bench. Dr. McCoy said to Philippe, "Why are you staring at the spider web?"

Philippe replied, "There is a funny fly with a white head on that web."

When Dr. McCoy and Spock were looking at the fly, they noticed that fly had a human head. The fly with a human head screamed, "Help me! Help me" Help me!"

Dr. McCoy said to Philippe, "Please get Inspector Charas and your uncle Francois out here right away."

When Philippe ran back to the house, Spock said, "Beam us up Scotty."

When they got the Enterprise to go on Warp speed 10, something weny wrong with the Warp Drive Engine. It had traveled through time to a point several years later. Some things were coming into the transporter. This time, it was a dead watchman and a rat. Scotty called for Dr. McCoy. After Dr. McCoy had gotten to the transporter room, the doctor ran a medical scan and said, "The watchman is dead and I notice that he has some kind of animal feet and hands. That watchman had been murdered with a blow on his head." The doctor has examined the rat and said, "That rat has a human hands and feet. This apparently came from the experimental transporter."

All of a sudden, the transporter got activated for no reason. Scotty said to Dr. McCoy, "Put the watchman and rat back in transporter." Then they got transported back without Scotty operation.

Scotty called for Spock to come to the transporter room. Scotty said to Spock, "Something has gone wrong with that transporter experiment. I'm sending you two back."

After Dr. McCoy and Spock got beamed to the lab, they had noticed that Francois had been shot. Dr. McCoy had ran his scanner and told him, "You'll be OK. What really happened there?"

Francois replied, "Philippe started the experiment again and Alan Hines was supposed to be his partner. Somehow, Alan was trying to steal his experiment. He put Philippe back into integrator with a fly. When we tried to get him into the disintegrator, he came out with a head of the fly. Then he ran outside. I remember you. You were there at Andre's lab several years ago. I threw away the modification so that the experiment would not start again."

Dr. McCoy replied, "You shouldn't have done that. This is our future in the field of transportation. Besides, Philippe and Andre are both the great inventors of transporter."

Spock said, "We must go after him. If he gets shot and killed, this would alter our history."

Spock and Dr. McCoy ran out and put their phasors on stun. Spock had used his Vulcan grip on one of the police officers to stop shooting at him. About an hour later, Philippe, still with a head of the fly, came running out from the Mortuary and an officer fired a shot him. Dr. McCoy fired a phasor at the officer to stun him. Spock told Scotty, "This is an emergency you must beam three of us."

After they got beamed back to the Enterprise, Dr. McCoy took Philippe to Sick Bay. He was unconscious. The doctor ran a scanner on him and got the bullet out. Spock used his thought transfer for him. After he got done with thought transfer, Scotty beamed them back just outside his home. Philippe still having a head of the fly went upstairs and went in through the window.

A short time later, Philippe and a fly went through the transporter and came out of integrator back to normal. Then Spock and Dr. McCoy came back to the lab. Philippe said to Spock, "Did you go through that experiment and came out with pointed ears?"

Spock replied, "No we are from the future and I am Vulcan. We came from 23rd Century and we travel in space. You are a famous inventor of the transporter. We will help you to modify your equipment so that wouldn't happen again."

After they helped Philippe with the modification, Dr. McCoy said, "Please watch. This is how the transporter from the 23rd Century works. Please don't mention us to anybody." Scotty then beamed both of them back to the ship and Philippe became a believer in the future.

After they all got back on the Enterprise, an engineer checked out the Warp Drive System. The engineer found out the cause of them going through a time warp. Sulu brought the report to Captain Kirk. Sulu told Captain Kirk, "Someone had tampered with the Warp drive System. It's possible that someone found our access code and did it from another ship."

Captain Kirk replied, "Let's find whoever might have gotten the access code and give it to someone else. We must get our crew for hearings into the matter."

After they got the crew in for the hearing, Captain Kirk said, "Computer, Do you have any record of anyone tampering with the Warp Drive System?"

The computer replied, "Yes, there was tampering. Before you went into Warp Speed, there was another ship using some kind of equipment to find the access code. The reason you did not see the other ship is because it was cloaked."

Dr. McCoy said, "It's those damn Klingons again. When we get back, we must destroy their equipment."

After they finished the hearing, they changed the access code. Captain Kirk said, "To get back to our century, we must make a slingshot around the sun. The ride may be rough. Remember the time when we did that with the Klingon Ship? That ride was really rough."

Sulu said through the intercom, "Brace yourselves, the ride is going to be rough for a while."

The Enterprise was going on Warp speed 10. It was making a slingshot around the sun. The ship was shaking and the crew was getting nervous during that incident. Finally, the Enterprise resumed to normal speed and was back to 23rd century. The Klingon Bird of Prey decloaked. Scotty said, "Something from that Klingon Ship is trying to access our computer."

Captain Kirk said, "Go to red alert! Shields Up! Fire photon torpedoes! Target the engine and their computer equipment!"

After they fired the photon torpedoes, Captain Kirk transmitted a message to the Klingon Ship and said, "You Klingons, you must surrender." The Klingons did not reply. They then blew up their ship in a mass suicide rather than face surrender.

Dr. McCoy said, "Did we changed the course of history by interfering with Philippe?"

Spock replied, "If we didn't push Philippe to continue, there might not be a transporter. That's my logical thinking.

**THE END**


End file.
